Possuído
by Asuka Maxwell
Summary: O amor pode salvar almas perdidas? Prestes a se transformar em uma criatura das trevas Duo encontra um motivo para continuar lutando contra sua transformaçao... um certo Heero Yuy


**Possuído**

Gundam Wing

Universo alternativo.

Fic Yaoi

A maioria dos fatos, locais e personargens são frutos do delirio da autora.

**Prólogo**

_A transformação esta começando eu sinto isso, os meus ferimentos estão se cicatrizando cada vez mais rápido... Meu tempo esta se esgotando... Logo Treize me achara tudo estará acabado eu não tenho mais pra onde fugir..._

_Meu nome é Duo Maxwell e eu tenho o estranho habito de fazer cortes em meu próprio braço, não, não pense que eu sou um suicida maluco faço isso para saber quanto tempo ainda me resta antes que a transformação esteja completa, cada vez que eu me corto analiso o tempo que leva para que meu ferimento se cicatrizar quanto mais rápido isso acontece mais próximo do fim da transformação meu corpo esta e mais próximo de mim Treize também esta, é como dizia meu irmão Solo... Por mais que eu tente me esconder Treize vai me achar... Ele pode me sentir... Por mais que eu tente não consigo fugir do meu destino eu não posso parar a transformação apenas retarda-la eu não posso me esconder de mim mesmo..._

_Quem olha para o meu braço e vê a quantidade de picada de agulhas pensa que eu sou um maldito viciado o que eles não sabem é que sou algo muito pior do que isso... Logo eu serei um monstro... Eu preciso aplicar o veneno em minhas veias para retardar a transformação principalmente em dias de lua cheia quando o meu sangue ferve por carne humana... Isso mesmo eu me transformarei em um lobisomem, há algum tempo atrás meu irmão Solo foi mordido por um lobisomem o monstro que o mordeu não era um lobisomem qualquer era um espécime raro e poderoso, um líder chamado Treize, eu tentei evitar de todas as formas possíveis e impossíveis que meu irmão se tornasse um monstro mas em um dia de lua cheia ele se transformou... Eu juro que eu não queria... Mas ele me pediu, me fez prometer que se ele se transformasse eu o mataria e assim eu o fiz matei meu próprio irmão mas antes de morrer ele me mordeu e passou a mim seu destino cruel..._

_Treize, o líder do mais poderoso clã de lobisomens precisa de mim ele precisa do meu corpo para abrigar outro monstro uma criatura sem a impureza do sangue humano, uma criatura nascida lobisomem e não transformada... Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar que eu, um homem, possa gerar vida dentro de meu corpo mesmo que esta vida seja um monstro mas acreditem é verdade meu corpo esta se transformando para alem de ser um lobisomem eu possa engravidar, eu não sei por que diabos eu fui o escolhido para isso e não uma mulher, tudo que eu sei é que logo Treize me achara e me tomara como seu e eu não poderei mais evitar o nascimento do lobisomem mais forte que já existiu..._

_Agora eu me encontro preso em um manicômio por causa de um exagero em dose de veneno acordei em um hospital e quando virão os cortes e as picadas de agulha em meu braço pensaram que eu era viciado em drogas iriam me internar em uma clinica para dependentes mas, em um acesso de raiva, eu ataquei uma enfermeira e tentei mata-la me julgarão um louco suicida e me internaram neste sanatório para viciados de alta periculosidade, estúpidos! Se eles soubessem o que eu sou jamais teriam feito isso..._

_Por que eu vivo? Para matar o desgraçado que mordeu o meu irmão e destruiu a minha família e a minha vida... Eu não preciso procura-lo pois sei que ele me achara afinal tem algo aqui que ele quer mas... eu tenho medo de encontra-lo e não conseguir mata-lo... Em breve não restara mas a humanidade dentro de mim, eu serei apenas eterno e vazio..._

_Aqui neste maldito manicômio eu conheci alguem que mexeu com meu coração ele é um dos psiquiatras do sanatório seu nome é Heero Yuy e eu não tenho o direito de ama-lo eu sou um monstro e não posso mete-lo nisso... Eu tenho o péssimo gosto de me apaixonar pela pessoa errada e meu coração não poderia ter escolhido pior hora para me pregar uma peça como agora que eu estou preste a ser tragado para as trevas..._

_Heero é uma pessoa fria e distante o tipo perfeito por quem eu não deveria me apaixonar... Ele jamais me entenderia ou aceitaria um monstro como eu... não sei por que eu ainda mantenho a esperança estúpida de um dia ele me amar... Eu não tenho o direito de amar ninguém um monstro como eu merece a morte... Assim que eu completar a minha missão eu devo ser o próximo a morrer..._

_Eu não posso esperar que alguem me ame se tudo que eu faço é mentir e enganar a todos sobre quem eu realmente sou mas... Por que será que eu tenho o estranho pressentimento de que Heero sabe mais sobre mim do que eu imagino?_

_Eu estou enlouquecendo trancado aqui neste sanatório eu preciso sair e consegui mais veneno porque preso aqui não há como eu aplicar meu "remédio" e se eu não retardar a transformação Treize me encontrara e talvez eu não consiga evitar uma tragédia não estou forte o bastante para enfrenta-lo... Eu preciso fugir e me esconder... Eu não me importo com o que vai acontecer a minha maldita vida mas tem alguem aqui que eu quero proteger... Mesmo que ele jamais saiba o quanto eu o amo..._

_Eu preciso fugir pois eu mesmo sou uma ameaça se me transformar seria capaz até mesmo de matar o mais novo motivo de minha preocupação, Heero Yuy... Eu preciso acabar com Treize e depois disso acabar com minha própria existência insignificante..._

Continua...

Cantinho da autora: Espero que gostem de uma fic sobre lobisomens! Aguardo ansiosa por comentários!

Fic para minha amiga Dani.

Beijos da Asu-chan


End file.
